Let Them be Little
by beckettlovescastlealways
Summary: Growing up as the Avatar's kid isn't easy, when your best friends are the daughters of the chief of police and the Fire Lord, you know you're bound to get into some trouble, in this collection of stories, Tenzin, Bumi, Kya, Lin, Izumi and Suyin must learn how to grow up the children of war heroes.
1. Chapter 1

"Come on, guys, we aren't supposed be down here." Tenzin says for the umpteenth time, but still trails behind me and Izumi, who is providing most of our light with a small flame dancing in her hands, Bumi leading our little adventure into the underground of Air Temple Island "Daddy said it was dangerous." He says, a crumbling path causing him to fall, he quickly gets up "See!"

"Is it really?" Lin says, stumbling to keep up, I slow down, kneeling in front of the youngest in our group

"No, that's just Tenzin being a worry-wart. I promise, we're perfectly safe down here." I promise holding my hand out, "Here, if you're scared, just grab my hand."

"I'm not scared, Kya." The five year old says with her arms crossed, "I just don't want to get in trouble."

"You won't, this was my and Bumi's idea, I'll take responsibility." I offer, knowing either way the two youngest won't get in much, if any, trouble compared to me, Bumi and Izumi, We were old enough to know better, mom would say.

"We should go back." Tenzin says as a piece of the walkway crumbles away

"Maybe he's right, Bumi, What time is it anyway?" Izumi says stopping and looking around, the tunnel looks the same as it has her the last hour or so, pulling out his watch, Bumi moves closer to the light, attempting to read his slightly beaten watch

"Oh Spirits, it's almost 3, the Acolytes are going to be looking for all of us, come on." He says quickly going back the way we came, only to pause when we get to the first fork "Iz, Kya." He calls us forward, "Which way did we come from?" he whispers

"You don't remember?!" Izumi whisper yells at Bumi

"Bumi, you were supposed to remember the way back." I frown

"Well why didn't you, Kya?"

"I was watching those two, Izumi was holding the light, and _you_ said you could remember,"

"It's not as easy as it looks, Kya."

"What's so hard, Bumi."

"Enough you two, we need to get out of here, so let's just pick a tunnel, if we don't get out in an hour, come back here and try the other way."

"What if we get lost going that way?"

"Then the Acolytes should find us."

Turning back to my little brother and Lin, we see them both almost asleep, leaning against the damp wall "We shouldn't wake them, this adventure has worn them out, it's our fault we're lost." I tell the other two

Bumi nods, perhaps a little reluctantly, "I'll carry Him, you have her?"

I move over to pick up the sleeping Earthbender as Bumi, rather ungracefully picks up Tenzin

As I settle Lin onto my hip and we start to walk, she wakes a little "Kya?"

"Hey, Sweetie, we're gonna be out of here soon,"

"Kya, I told you, I can walk, I'm five; I'm not a baby." Attempting to grab a nearby wall sleepily, to get out of my arms

"Well, I like carrying you, plus we'll get out of here sooner if I do." I tell her, shifting her back up

"If we're leaving, why are we going the other way?"

Stopping, I turn to look at her "What do you mean?"

"The Temple is that way," she points the opposite way "My mama taught me to see through the dirt, the walls are made of dirt."

"Kya, what's going on?" Izumi asks

"According to our master Earthbender, we're going the wrong way, the temple is that way."

Bumi and Izumi nod and shrug "Ladies first." Bumi offers as Izumi and I start walking, Lin now fully asleep on my shoulder

After two more turns, which I gently wake Lin up for, the tunnel begins to lighten, and sure enough, we nearly trip on the stairs leading back up to the Temple's basement.

Walking quietly, we attempt to sneak up the stairs.

As we get up stairs, Mom, Aunt Toph and, Uncle Zuko, are all waiting, none of them are happy with us, before they can even speak, I start, "We know, we screwed up and we're in major trouble, I promise, it won't happen again. But before you start yelling at us, can we go put them down?" I motion to Bumi as I shift Lin again, Mom nods hesitantly, not wanting to give her a chance to change her mind, we both quickly leave,

Bumi goes one way to lay Tenzin in his own room and I go the other and put Lin in mine, "Kya?" she mumbles sleepily

"Yeah?" I sit on the edge of the bed

"We're back?"

"Yep, we're back." I brush her jet black bangs out of her face

"We got lost, didn't we?"

"Yeah, but fortunately, we had you with us, you got us out."

"I thought so. Did we get caught?"

"Afraid so."

"Are we in trouble?"

"Me, Izumi and Bumi are, and I'm sure you and Tenzin will get talked to, but no, I don't think you are. I gotta go down and face the music, you should go to sleep."

"No, I chose to go, I'm old enough to get in trouble with you guys."

"Lin… just stay up here, I'll see you in a little bit. Please behave."

"Fine." She says with a frown, before lying back down, I'm sure she was back asleep before I'm back down stairs, awaiting my fate.

"What were you guys thinking? We've told you guys time and again how dangerous it is down there, you could've gotten hurt or lost and it would've been next to impossible to find you." My mother rants at us as soon at we're all in the same room

"But we didn't get hurt, and Lin helped us when we got lost." Bumi says

"And what if she couldn't, did you know she could before you decided to explore the one place on this island we've told you not to go, repeatedly."

"Well no, but-"

"Did you, Izumi?"

"No, Aunt Katara."

"Did you, Kya."

"No, Mom, we're sorry."

"You two will remain on the island for the rest of the week, and none of your friends may come here. Kya, you also are not to use bending unless it's during training and Bumi, you can't use you're radio."

I see Bumi clench his hands in to fists, knowing he's going to argue I quickly respond "Yes Mom. Can I go back to my room now?"

"Yes."

Just as I get upstairs I hear Mom start yelling, Bumi must have opened his mouth, knowing Lin is asleep I resist the urge to slam my door open and shut and instead open it only part way and slide in, Sitting down on the floor, my head resting against my bed, looking at the map of the world, riddled with markers on my opposite wall

After a few minutes of mom yelling, it gets quiet again, I'm sure Uncle Zuko is now punishing Izumi, I hear footsteps up the stairs, they stop just outside my door "Come in." I say as loud as I dare not wanting to wake the sleeping girl behind me, the door opens to reveal Izumi

"Hey,"

"Hey, so how'd you fair?"

"About the same as you, Dad needs to go back to the Fire Nation, I'm to stay on this island until he comes back and no bending until then. Bumi made it so his punishment lasted for a whole month."

"You know, I don't know about you, but I was actually terrified when I thought we wouldn't get out."

"I was, I think Bumi was too. No matter what he says."

"I don't think I'll be exploring anymore hidden mazes if I can help it." I tell her with a small laugh

"Me either, now just to keep this one from getting into more trouble." Motioning towards Lin

"I get the feeling that's not going to happen."


	2. Chapter 2

Please tell me what you think, I'm going on a trip with spotty service, when I get back, I'll try publishing again. Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed/followed/ favorited this story. Please R/R

* * *

"Mom wanted me to come get you." Bumi says sitting beside me, both our feet hanging off a cliff

"Is it here already?" I frown looking towards the horizon, I didn't want some stupid baby, our family was fine just the way it was, why did mom have to have another baby?

"You're now officially a big sister." He grins at me

"I don't want to be a big sister, Bumi."

"You know I didn't want to be a big brother either, I was even a little mad, but mostly I was worried, we're they having this baby cause I wasn't good enough, because I couldn't bend. But then, I went into the room and they handed me this squirming thing, my baby sister, and I don't have her in my arms for a minute before she started to cry. Everyone was looking at me to see what I'd do, dad was about ready to take her from me. I'm sure I looked terrified, but then I just started talking to her, moving her back and forth, and she stopped crying and just looked at me. I promised myself that she wasn't allowed to cry in front of me, as long as was around, I was going to be her protector, that is my job, Lin. She's going to be the youngest of us, do you think she'll be able to protect herself? Or know what she should and shouldn't do. Plus you get to teach her how to bend, I couldn't do that."

"If it's so much work, then maybe Kya or Izumi should do it, Kya is already good with Tenzin, She would be a good big sister for the baby."

"But that's your job, Kya can help you, but Su is going to look at you to see her big sister."

"That's her name? Su?"

"Suyin, but your mom wants to shorten it down to Su."

"I like it." I tell him, giving him a small smile "What does she look like?"

"Well, her hair is dark, like darker than yours even. And her eyes are green, lighter than yours though. She's so tiny, neither you nor Tenzin were that small."

"Can- can we go see her?" I decide, if this thing is going to be around, and I don't think I can convince mom to get rid of her, I'm not even sure I want to anymore, and it's my job to protect her, then I should at least know for sure what she looks like.

"If you want to."

"Yeah, let's go."

When we get to the room that mom and Aunt Katara had rushed into earlier I realize I don't want to go in "What's wrong Lin?" Bumi asks kneeling down in front of me, "It's okay if you want to wait, it's kinda scary, even now I get scared."

"But, you're 15, you're not supposed to get scared. And you're the best big brother ever." I point out, if I'm 6 and shouldn't be afraid then Bumi definitely shouldn't, especially with how Tenzin and Kya talk about him, he couldn't possibly fail as a big brother.

"And you'll be a wonderful big sister."

"Are you sure?"

"Totally." He promises before pushing the door open, Mom, Uncle Sokka and Zuko and Aunt Katara and Suki are all in there, but I only look at the thing squirming in the blankets that mom is holding

"Lin, meet Suyin. Su is your sister."

"Hi, Su, I'm Lin. Bumi says it's my job to protect you, so I guess you're stuck with me for a little while." I tell her, and, looking at her, I don't think it will be too bad.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N this is going to be a two parter, with the second part having some peoples reactions to this articles, though remember, reporters rarely get the story 100% correct.

Republic City News

Tuesday

March 29, 135 AG

 ** _Avatar Aang has had more than just the fate of the world of the world on his shoulders, for the last 135 years he has been the only airbending master in the world, until Yesterday afternoon._**

 ** _Air Temple Island was a hub of activity in preparation of this historic event. Police Chief Beifong, and children were seen,_** ** _her oldest became an earth bending master this last June and is working on mastering Metalbending, a technique her mother created._**

 ** _another major face was Firelord Zuko who is by no means an unknown face on the island, but in the past few years he has stayed in the Fire Nation much more as of late, this being the first time in almost 5 months that we've confirmed him to be in the city._**

 ** _Among all the celebrities Avatar Aang's other children_** ** _were seen attending their younger brother's tattooing ceremony, Chief Petty Officer Bumi,_** ** _who as of joining the United Forces 5 years ago, despite his father's wishes, this proved to be a great decision as he has been soaring through the ranks. his daughter,_** ** _Master Kya_** ** _has spent the past 4 years sailing the world,_** ** _after an extremely public argument with the Avatar_** ** _Master Kya has made a name on par with that of her Mother, Master Katara, in healing,_**

 ** _Though she and her shipmates, Earthbender Master Tazik,_** ** _Waterbenders masters Kiara and Rakki, of the southern and northern tribes respectfully,_** ** _Firebender master Shia,_** ** _and Republic City local Sirri,_** ** _who are all well-known companions with Master Kya, have been seen in Republic City since then, though she appeared to have a fairly new member, we've rarely seen before, though from what we could tell joined around ten months ago on Ember island._**

 ** _Kya has been seen in resent years with the Beifong's and her uncle and even her mother and brothers, showing whatever tension is going on between the Avatar and his daughter, no one seems to be picking sides,_** ** _However, this is the first time since then that she has been back on the island or probably even seen her father since she first left,_** ** _though this time she had the mystery woman on her arm, one of the many points of argument,_** ** _and what could be a new betrothal necklace on her neck,_** ** _could this free spirit water tribe member have a wedding to the Fire Nation beauty in her future?_**

 ** _As the night continued after the Tattooing, t_** ** _he new master's sister and the young firebender, whose name was eventually reveled to be Palah,_** ** _were rarely seen outside the company of the other, though Avatar Aang did pull his daughter aside,_** ** _Master Kya left shortly after the talk that witnesses described as heated with her possible fiancée,_** ** _the rest of her crew, her older brother, and the older Beifong sister._**

 ** _The eventful night eventually ended with Avatar Aang and the air acolytes bowing to the future of the Air Nomads,_** ** _though what kind of future his family has is unknown, in this reporters opinion, Avatar Aang should focus on forgiving and apologizing to his older children,_** ** _before he loses them completely._**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N part 2/2 thank you to all those who've read this so far, please tell me what you think and what you want to see.**

The boat moves as the waves rock it as I wake up, the first thing I notice is a weight, like a bar over my stomach and chest, _what is that anyway?_ When I open my eyes I quickly realize it's attached to a body _what, or rather who I guess, did you do this time, Kya_ I think as I attempt to snake out from under the girl's arm, but she has a grip like stone, turning over I realize two things, one, I didn't have sex with the other person in my bed, or on the off chance that I got both her and I drunk enough that I would've thought this was a good idea and been able to get her to agree, we both put our cloths back on, thank the spirits that I know for a fact I would've had to been blackout drunk to allow that to happen because the person in my bed is Lin.

Quickly running through last night, I quickly confirm I was almost completely sober the entire night, only having two beers spaced well over an hour apart, nowhere near enough to get me buzzed, let alone drunk, though if I remember it correctly, Lin, Taz and myself were the only ones not to drink ourselves stupid on the Worlds Away last night. "Lin, it's time to get up,"

"mmm… I'm up." She growls though she buries her head into my shoulder

"Lin, I have to get up, so do you."

She grabs her watch off the table bed side table "It's barely after 7:30. Kya, since when are you the responsible one?"

"Trust me, I'm not responsible, but I do remember enough of last night that I need to see what damage the others caused last night, and it's my turn to cook breakfast. So it's time for me to get up, you can go back to sleep if you want, but you do need to let me go."

"Fine, though I do have a new question, when did you become a bloody morning person?" finally letting go and pushing herself into a sitting position

"When did you **stop** being one?" I ask looking for a better shirt to leave the room in

"Since we were up at- what happened there?" she is almost immediately beside me, her fingers brushing the fairly new scars on my stomach and chest

"Lin… it's nothing, just got into a fight with a firebender a few months ago, quite frankly, I should've known better, but I didn't, Kiara healed it pretty well."

"If this is pretty well, then I do not want to know what it looked like originally. Kya, every single time you come home, you have a hundred new stories that you won't share cause you don't want to worry, and a couple new scars, then you leave a week, maybe two or three, after you get here, then leave for another six months or more, leaving us to worry."

"Lin..." I try to start talking to the younger girl

"And it's not just you, Bumi does it too, but he has the whole chain of command and stupid luck to keep him safe, you don't. And every time you sail away, I have this little voice in my head telling me that I won't see you alive again."

"Lin, that won't happen, I'll be fine, and no matter where I am in the world, think about it, have I ever not been here for any major event if I could help it. Lin, if you ever need me, I'm just a phone call away, I can be here in a week from almost anywhere in the world."

"That doesn't change the fact, Kya you go to some of the most dangerous places in the world, and I get it's to help people, that doesn't change the fact that you or Kiara or Rakki could be hurt or killed." I frown, she has put more than a little thought into this

"I'm the Avatar's daughter, even if I didn't do this, then I still would have a larger than average chance at someone killing me. Now, could we please stop all this heavy stuff and go see what damaged they caused last night?" I allow a small smile to cross my face "Stop frowning, it makes you look older then you are, smile." I use my fingers to force her face into a smile before I walk to the living area

"Kya, Lin, why are you two awake?" Bumi asks, being the only one in the room that isn't passed out on the floor or the furniture.

"My turn to make breakfast, she's keeping me company, why are you up, Bumi?"

"Force of habit. I'm going to assume that you've been up for only a little while." Shoving the paper he was reading down

"Why does it matter?" I raise my eyebrows turning towards the paper

"It obviously doesn't. Why would it?"

"Yeah, sure, what were you reading?"

"Nothing."

"Un-huh, give it."

"Kya, the newspaper has lately been getting more and more gossipy, no one with a single brain cell reads it for news anymore…"

"Bumi, either you tell me what you were reading or I make you give it to me."

"Kya…" I take a few warning steps toward him, not that I would ever actually attack, but it does the trick as he quickly hands me the newspaper

"This is just about Tenzin getting his tattoos, why were you hiding this?"

"Look about half down the article. Apparently congratulations are in order for you and Palah, and betrothal necklaces are now thin chains with a round stone on them."

I skim through the article, only a handful of the facts are right, and though at some point I'm going to laugh at the idea that the person I've dated for only a few months would be enough to tie me down. Though right now, all I see is red, a few years ago this same damned paper practically crucified me when it caught me on a date with a women, told everyone I didn't want told yet. Then they go and make it seem like the argument with my father was about _that_ like it wasn't years in the making, what would possess them to even put the damned argument in to begin with?

"Kya…" Bumi begins but I'm not listening, the same argument that I've heard over and over running through my head

 ** _"_** ** _No daughter of mine-"_**

 ** _"_** ** _So,_** **now** ** _I'm your daughter!? Where were you,_** **dad** ** _, when Bumi or I needed you?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _I have always been there for you two"_**

 ** _"_** ** _No, you haven't, you were always there for your precious Tenzin, tell me,_** **dad** ** _, when did Bumi know he was going to join the United Forces, when did I start planning this trip, who was the last person I dated, hell what is my or Bumi's favorite color?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Your brother made a rash decision just as you are doing now, you have been dating that nice young man for over a year, and you and your brother both like blue."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Aang, he planned to join since he was like 11, I started planning this trip, to help people when they're in trouble, 3 years ago. I haven't dated a guy in almost a year and a half, I'm gay. Bumi's favorite color is green and mine is purple."_**

 ** _"_** ** _No child of mine will use that tone with me."_**

 ** _"_** ** _I thought I just covered that, I'm not your daughter, I don't know if I ever was, Avatar Aang." I stand up, slamming my chair back into the table and walking out the door_**

"Kya." Lin this time, she also grabs my shoulder "Come back to us."

"You okay? That was total BS bringing up that argument."

"Guys, I'm fine, just let me get breakfast started." I push the argument to the back of my mind "Don't tell the others about this, I'll let Palah know about the rumors that will be floating around, otherwise, they don't ask, this didn't print."

"As you wish." My brother says walking to the upperdeck

"Are you really okay or are you just faking?"

"Little of both, I'll be fine Lin, it's been four years, it shouldn't matter to me anymore."

"But it does. Kya, I'm not going to force you to talk to me, but you know where I live, and after you leave, I'm just a phone call away."

"'A phone call away.' I like the sounds of that."

"Thought you might. Now, what are we having for breakfast?"

"It's a surprise, pass me those eggs then go sit down."


	5. Sick

When I wake up in the morning, everything aches, I slowly roll my arms, hoping to loosen my muscles, not that it actually does much good, but I get up nonetheless. I slowly shuffle over to my dresser and put on a t-shirt that I'm pretty sure was at one point Bumi's, that I never gave back before he joined the united forces, and a pair of sweat pants, just the effort to pull those on had my muscles screaming, and within a few moments I was running toward the bathroom, nearly running into a couple acolytes in my race for the toilet. I fall to the floor, puking into the toilet, one hand holding my hair back and the other resting bellow my forehead.

"Hey, Kya, Aunt Toph is going to be here with Su and Lin soon, are you-" Tenzin mercifully stops speaking as he sees me almost laying on the floor "Are you okay? Kya." He kneels down beside me, brushing the hair out of my face before putting the back of his hand to my forehead "Spirits, Kya, you're burning up. Here, on three I'm going to lift you up, you're staying in your room, and I'm calling mom, she'll-"

"No, don't call her back here Tenzin, I'm fine, don't-don't call mom."

"Kya,"

"No, Tenzin, you may be- be dad's favorite, but I'm in charge. You aren't to call mom." all our parents are going to a world leaders conference for a whole week, it happened twice a year or so and once each of us turned four, our parents left us with the acolytes, this time is Su's first and Izumi's last, her parents wanting her to learn what's going on in the world so she can 'effectively rule the Fire Nation'

"Fine, you win." He says pulling me up. When did he get strong enough to carry most my weight?

I try my best to walk with him, but my legs actually probably do more harm than good as we make our way back to my room, "Just- just stay here, I'm going to go get-"

"Chief Beifong is here." One of the acolytes

"Okay, I'll go get them, explain to Aunt Toph that you're sick, maybe she has someone else to watch-"

"Tenzin, you're eleven, Lin is ten, if you insist that I have to stay here, you guys can keep an eye on Su, you have twenty acolytes if all else fails."

"I think your fever is higher then you thought if you think we can deal with Su without you."

"It's probably a 24 hour bug, you won't have to do it for the full week, plus Izumi is going to be here before dinner, you'll be fine for a few hours."

"Okay, Lin or I, will come see you in a bit. Try and get some sleep, if you don't get better soon, I'm calling mom, I don't care if you're in charge."

I make a show of closing my eyes, not expecting to actually sleep with my head pounding and arms and legs feeling worse then when I have a bad day of sparing.

I apparently do eventually fall asleep because I'm woken up by my door sliding open, not that it's done loudly but it's still noticeable compared to the silence that this hall had settled in to. "Hey, Kya, how ya feeling?" It's Lin like it isn't bad enough Tenzin may have gotten sick with this, now Lin too.

"Horrible. But you shouldn't be in here, you'll get sick."

"So I get sick. Tenzin has Su asleep on his chest, and Izumi isn't going to be here for another four hours or so. You're sick, not dying, I'll be fine." She places the bowl in her hands on to the table beside my bed, I feel the water in it calling to me but, I'm just too weak to even lift my hand back on to my bed, let alone bend "And, I remember you and your mom talking about fevers, they're especially dangerous to waterbenders, aren't they? They can wreak havoc on you bending. And you," she brushes a hand across my forehead, pulling back with a frown, "definitely have one."

"Believe me, I'm well aware." I tell her frowning

"Then let me help." Handing me four tablets "The smaller ones are aspirin, the bigger ones are fairly new to the market, Tylenol, they're supposed to bring down a fever."

"How- where did you find these? Dad doesn't like stuff like this on the island."

"And you usually have no use for it. But my mom has me keep it in my bag because me and Su get bad headaches, better to have it on us, just in case. You don't have to take it if you don't want to, we can try the water, but these will be faster and last longer."

I hesitate, if these were meant to slow this fever, bring it down, what could the harm be? But what if she's wrong? Knowing Lin she wouldn't've even thought about handing the pills to me if she wasn't sure "Are you sure these will work?"

She nods

"Okay, I'll trust you." I say taking the pills, one at a time,

"Now, sleep." The earthbender says pushing I me back down

"Bossy." I say making a show of closing my eyes, though this time I don't actually sleep as she pats a cold cloth against my forehead and neck letting the water drip on my arms, legs and chest. She is mumbling something, after a few minutes, I realize it's a song. I realize no matter how tough Lin acts, she's a real softie.

I actually feel when my temperature starts to drop a little, because I'm finally able to sleep.

pretty soon after that, Izumi is dropped off by her mother. She and Tenzin get the job of attempting to control a now wild Suyin, though, as I wake a little, by the sounds of it, the island was still intact so they're doing pretty good.

Lin's POV

I gently feel her head again, frowning when it's still hot, though not quite as bad as before. I leave the room to get more ice water

"How's Kya?" Tenzin asks as I fill the bowl

"Good, but you do realize the only knowledge I have on this kind of stuff is from your mother and Kya, right? Remind me again how I got this job?"

"I know that, I only know a little more then you, you, though, she is a lot more likely to listen to. Plus you would totally be worried if anyone else was keeping an eye on her."

"No, I wouldn't, Tenzin, I'd be perfectly fine." I cross my arms at him and look at the bowl, which is almost done filling up "but, what if I mess up and the fever comes back up? What if it goes to high and messes with her bending?" I frown

"You won't. She'll be fine tomorrow, Sunday at the latest. If she's still in bad shape on Monday, we'll call my mom and see what to do." He tells me with a smile.

"I hope you're right. I really don't want to try and explain to your mother why it took us two days to call her." I grab a new rag, throw it into the bowl

"I know I am." The airbender says "but, if you want to switch, me and Zumi would love to watch her, if you want to try and control your sister…"

"No, I'll take care of Kya, you can deal with Su."

"I thought so."

I glare at him before walking back to the room, sitting back in the chair at the head of her bed, the five minutes it took to get the water was enough to have her pull the blanket over herself, feeling cold though a quick glance at her and a brush of her forehead proves she's anything but cold "Hey, Kya, can I take this off ya?" I ask pulling at it softly

"It's cold." She half wines, though she does let me put it at the foot of the bed.

"Well too bad, you're not." I tell her handing her another set of pills and a cup of water "Will you take these?"

"Fine." She says before doing so "You're bossy."

"You know we need to get this down."

"fine, I'll take the stupid pills."

LoKLoKLoKLoKLoKLoKLoKLoKLoKLoKLoKLoKLoKLoKLoKLoKLoKLoK

"I'm worried," I tell her later that night. "This fever still hasn't come down, Izumi and your brother and I only know the very basics of healing, none of us are waterbenders, you're the one who is almost a master healer, if this was any of the rest of us, it wouldn't be a big deal, you'd have us better within the hour, and here I am, not even able to keep it down."

"I'll be fine; you're doing great. It's just a bug,"

"And what if it wasn't; if this was something more serious, or you and Katara were gone and something like this happened to Tenzin or Su, I'd be useless."

"Lin, your doing almost exactly what me or my mother would be doing, waterbending can't fix every problem with the human body,"

"Are there any first aid lessons for non-waterbenders?"

"I'm sure there are, but what if I offered to teach you?"

"What? How to heal?"

"No, first aid, mom taught me in case I didn't have water."

"Kya, I'm not gonna let you waste your time teaching me, you're already a master, and you're taking your healer final this year, then you can leave Republic City, like you've always wanted to."

"I know what I have later this year, and it wouldn't be a waste, even if you learn nothing I get to help you, I already taught Tenzin and 'Zumi, mom taught Bumi, I wouldn't've offered if I didn't want to teach you,"

"Go to sleep, if you still want to when you don't have a fever, I'd love to learn."

"As you wish, bossy, but I won't change my mind."

"I bet you will I mutter, bushing my hand against her forehead, some time during our conversation, Kya's fever broke, I grin, she's gonna be okay.


	6. Chapter 6

"Lin, come on, we need to be there soon, Aunt Katara wants us there soon,"

"Calm down, badgermole, we're almost there," I smile as we walk down the street, although I agreed with her, though I did agree with her, though for different reasons, from what I can "see" there are a bunch of people hanging around this area that seem to be drunk, not something I want to handle with Su nearby.

my luck is apparently faulty

"…the little whore turned me down." I look towards the group of men, they look Bumi's age, maybe a little older, and not one of them are sober

"That slut needs to learn that she can't tease us like she does and not give any payoff."

A frown deepens on my face as I hear these drunken idiots talk, but instead of putting myself, and more importantly Su in a situation with those types of men so I usher her along, still listening to the men, just incase they tried anything

"The whore thinks just because she's the dyke daughter of the Avatar she can deny a man what she's promising with clothes like that on a rocking ass bod like that, bitch. Boys, I think the fag needs to be taught a lesson about a man's needs."

Stoping in my steps, I looks the men, anger boiling as they continue to talk, then suddenly one of them is on the ground, I frown seeing my sister in her earthbending stance, looking guilt. "I'm sorry, Lin, I know I-I shouldn't have d-done that, i-it was Kya though,"

I move in front of her as they stumble towards us, as none of them attempt to attack us with elements, I quickly deduce none of them are benders of any sort, "Su, run, go get someone," I say instead of answering

"Lin…" she whimpers as I push her towards the hospital where we just came from

"Hurry." I order moving forward to stop them

"What the hell was that, do you have something to say to us bitch,"

"Fuck off, your drunken ass won't touch her, I-I won't let you."

"Isn't that precious, the fag has a little body guard, what the big bad waterbender can't protect herself, or do you have a little gay crush on her? Aren't you a little young for her, sunshine?" He's leaning inches away from my face and the sake on his breath is so strong that I almost vomit, I just need to keep them talking until Su comes back with someone, anyone, but…

CRACK

"You little bitch, I'll get you for that," her growls through the blood pouring down his face, but considering my hand feels like it's on fire, I don't really hear him, though I do quickly send a wave to trip him and a tent to trap him in the sidewalk. The other two pause for a second before one pulls out a knife, I attempt to bend it out of his hand, the it's fairly quickly reveled to be made of platinum, as quickly as he pulls it out, he swings it down I step back and it misses my torso where he's aiming, but definitely hitting my shoulder and maybe my leg, not really paying attention to the third man, I'm shocked when the third man manages to land a hit on my face and stomach.

realizing quickly I need to stop them, I quickly send several small waves at their feet before allowing a portion around their legs and watching the remaining two to fall to the ground, panting heavily, they had gotten some good shots in, I half stumble, half lean against the wall not even a whole minute later I hear two sets of footsteps running towards me, I "see" that it's Su and "Kya…" I mumble looking straight at her when she comes around the corner

She pauses only for a second when she sees the three unconscious men surrounding me, but almost doesn't seem to react "Lin, sweetie, Su said you needed help, what happened?"

"Kya, I-I, they," I try to explain

"Lin," she says kneeling to look me in the eyes "I need you to take a deep breath and tell me what happened; Are you okay?" I nod, we both know I'm lying, "mm-hm, come on girlie, I can't help if you don't show me."

I turn my body to show her the bruises on my cheek and hand and the cuts on my shoulder and leg "There, happy?"

"Lin…" she sighs, wincing in sympathy

I scowl turning away "It's fine," I don't want or need her sympathy, it's already a miracle that a 17 year old, let alone one as nice and warm and funny and sweet as Kya, would deal with a kid like me, even with our parents, and if I'm not even good enough to defend my friends or my sister without injuring myself.

"Lin, look at me," when I don't she oh so gently cups my cheek and makes me face her, grabbing my hand "Your hand is broken, it needs to be healed, same with your shoulder and leg, do you want to go to the hospital or mom or myself can do it at the island," as she talks I feel the pain getting worse and worse, but I can't let her or Su see

"The island."

"Okay," she says standing up "can you walk?" She asks, motioning for Su to come up to us

"Yeah…" I say taking the first couple steps before my leg buckles, Kya obviously hadn't believed me because her arms are around me before I even really start falling

"Okay, yeah no, as much as you're gonna hate this, I'm going to carry you."

"If that will make you happy…" I respond, though I can't stop a small gasp slipping through as she rather easily lifts me up

"Su, come on, we need to get to the ferry quickly."

It's an odd feeling to be totally disconnected from your element, when I'm not touching the ground I only have my five regular senses, but in this moment that's all I seem to need, I see the worry on both of their faces as the usually 15 minute trip takes maybe 5 or so minutes, I hear Kya's feet pound on the sidewalk, but at the same time I know she's not jostling me as much as she usually would when running, I smell the salt as she lays me on the boat, and hear as she rotates between whispering to me and promising Suyin that I'd be okay, about 1/2 way through the trip the waterbender summons a stream of water from the sea and starts twisting it into various shapes, cleaning it, I'd seen her do it often enough but it was usually for Su or Bumi, though I was far from the least likely to need it

"Sweetie, I need to start healing it now, or you'll lose too much blood, but it's gonna hurt more than usual, okay, so Chezi," she say motioning toward an acolyte, "here is going to give you his hand and you can squeeze it as hard as possible, I'll be as quick as possible, okay."

I force my jaw to unlock and manage to nod "I'm-I'm good."

"Okay..." she whispers taking a deep breath before slowly putting her hands' now glowing blue with her chi on the cut on my leg, she was certainly right about it hurting, I force myself to not dig my hands too deep into my palms "Okay, that's it."

"What?"

"Lin, it's hurting you too much, all that's left is the brusies, okay?"

"You're the healer." I agree between perhaps too heavy of breaths

"Kya," Su comes up behind her before going up to whisper in her ear

"It'd be up to her, but I think it'd be okay, be gentle." she says with a smile

"Lin, do you want a hug?"

"Come here, little badgermole."

"I'm sorry." she whispers into my neck

"Suyin, I would've done it if you hadn't." I respond still whispering

"I ran."

"I told you to. you followed orders."

She seems to curl into me more

"We're here." one of the acolytes says "Do you want me to get Master Katara."

"Lin? Do you want my mom to heal you?"

"Can you? Aunt Katara will tell mom, then I'll have to explain it to mom."

"Okay." she says with a smile "Su..."

"I'm gonna go play with Tenzin, see you two later."

"You want to walk, Lin? or I can carry you again."

"I'm not a baby, Kya."

"Okay, that answers that question." The waterbender answers kneeling down to beside me and picking me up

"Kya." I half laugh before stopping, I stop thinking it should be hurting, and am presently surprised when it doesn't hurt, she must have healed be more than I thought

"What happened, did that hurt?" is the immediate response, and so typically Kya, healer through and through, though you can definitely tell her airbender heritage, if she stays in Republic city long after she's 18, no one, except maybe her parents, will be suprised.

"No, You did good, Master Kya, just the hand and the bruises left."

"Still gonna carry you." she says with a smirk

Once we get to her room she starts to look at my hand, "You punched them, you didn't bend at them, you actually punched them." she says with a grin

"yeah, yeah, laugh it up." I say

"No, I'm- I'm not laughing. I'm not." she leaves to get the water for healing "It's just, that's something that I would've done, or Bumi, not you, Lin."

"It was you."

"What was me?"

"They were... talking... shit about you."

"Lin." she sighs

"They were calling you all sorts of names, we both heard, Su thought they should shut up, I agreed."

"Damn it, Lin," she puts the water back in the bowl, "You shouldn't have done that."

"Why?" I attempt to hold my temper back why should I not make idiots like that think before they speak about someone like that again

"It's... not... something you should be... involved in."

"I don't really care. If it was anyone else, I can't say I would've gotten involved, but Kya, it's you, why you're one of my best friends, it's the same with Su, we care about you, so why should we not-"

"Lin, is it okay if I tell you something?" The waterbender half yells

"Did I do something that made you have to ask?"

"No, it's just, what if they were correct?"

"What- what are you talking about?"

"Dyke, they probably called me that before, when I wasn't there, words similar to that, fag, gay, what if they were right?"

"Should it matter to me if they were right? They were being assholes."

"Lin," she pauses, grabs my hand and starts healing it the rest of the way, not looking up "They _are_ right."

"You like girls?" I ask

She nods still not looking at me

"Okay."

"Okay?" her muscles all tighten up "That's all?"

"What else should I say?"

"How it, how I, disgusts you, how I'm going to burn in the spirit world."

"Have you somehow changed since you found out?"

"No." she begins and moves her hands awat "You're all healed."

"Thank you. Have you killed anyone, started a war, attacked someone?"

"No." this one was much firmer

"Then why should it disgust me? Why should it change who you are to me? You are still you, why should I care who you date? You're still the person who would make up stories for me and Tenzin and wrestles with Bumi and you are still one of the only people who would be friend with the way too serious earthbender who wants to follow in her mother's footprints way too much, and goes and gets in fights with random drunks."

"Lin..." she whispers before leaning back for a minute, it takes me a moment to realize that she's crying

"Kya..." Then I do something I never do, I reach over and hug her

"I thought you would hate me." she mumbles into my shoulder

"Not gonna happen. Who- who else knows?"

"Just you and Bumi. As far as anyone else knows, they're just rumors."

"Well, I won't tell anyone, not if you don't want me to."

"Okay. Thank you, Lin."

"Kya, then why should I let people talk about things that 1.) they don't know, and 2.) they're not just talking about that."

"Lin, do I want to know?"

"It's nothing." I say perhaps a little too quickly "If you don't want to know, it's nothing."

"And if I do?"

"You don't."

"You wouldn't tell me?"

"I would, if you truly want to, but I'd need you to promise not to do anything rash."

"From what I saw you already put them in their place, what else can I do?"

"You can think they're correct, you were already crazy enough to believe them once."

"And I had you to show me that I was being crazy, I won't do anything stupid."

"They were going to 'have a man make you think straight', at least that's what they were talking about before the fight."

"Oh. Does Su know what they were talking about?"

"No, she just knows they shouldn't've been talking about you like that."

"Lin, last thing, before I put you at the mercy of our siblings, you do know those guys are a couple years older than Bumi? I need you to promise you won't make a habit of this, I've seen what people like them can do, I don't want you to end up in a situation where I can't help you, I would never forgive myself."

"I'm almost a master earthbender."

"I don't care, Lin, if you get put in the hospital of worse... I know you're one of best earthbender I've seen. Though we both sometimes forget, you _are_ 12\. I don't want to be the reason you need a healer if I can help it."

"I can't promise I won't fight,"

"Lin, you know I'm leaving, I would love to be able to contact people here without worrying about being told you've gotten yourself killed, especially from something that I can deal with on my own."

"I will, however, promise to be careful."

"Lin," she sighs

"Kya, just because you can deal with doesn't mean anyone is going to let you. Su doesn't even know what half those words mean, and she still knew that people shouldn't talk about others, about you, like that, any good person would do so. Thus I'm going to do what I can."

"Okay, I give up." she almost seems to deflate "So, your arm is usual rules, no rough housing for 4 days, no bending for at least 5 days, I'd love you to wait a full week, let that arm rest."

"Okay, you do realize I can, not bend for a week, right?"

"I hope so, I don't want to have to re-heal that, then I'd have to put it in a cast to make sure you don't bend, wouldn't want to heal it again."

"Well I don't doubt you, even if you're just trying to scare me into listening to you."

"Okay, you caught me, but I am serious, no bending."

"Fine, can we go see what Su's gotten herself and Tenzin into?"

"We probably should."

"Kya, thank you, for telling me."

"Thank you for what you did."

As Kya opens the door we hear a crash "Su! Tenzin!" She yells Before almost running out to see what they did.


End file.
